The invention relates to a pneumatic steel bar binding machine mechanism to bind two or more column-shaped steel bars together, particularly the steel framework contained inside concrete structures in construction works, the components in a main unit 10 include an air valve chamber 30, a cylinder chamber 50, a pneumatic motor 70, a steel staple 20, a staple cartridge 40 and a spiral twister 80 and a J-mechanism 60.
[Prior Art]
Conventionally, the steel bars regularly used in the construction of concrete structures are fastened by tying iron wires directly around them with hands and/or pliers. Such a binding process can be sophisticated and troublesome, as well as time and labor consuming. Slight negligence on the operator""s part will result in improper binding efficiency, causing potential risks to the steel bars that may loosen. At the present, some construction workers may use an electrical steel bar binding machine. The motor in such a binding machine, however, may overheat after an extended period of use. Furthermore, direct sunshine often adds to its burden. Also, because the electrical cord of the steel bar binding machine is very long, a worn or torn electrical cord may result in leak of electrical conductance and cause danger in its operation. Besides, the steel bar binding machine itself is quite heavy, its binding speed is slow and inefficient, which can cause increased working costs.
It is therefore the objective of this invention to provide a pneumatic steel bar binding machine mechanism with high efficiency, low labor strength, and safe operation, which will quickly and automatically push out a steel staple tightly against the steel bars, to enable firmer binding point, and since the pressing force and binding force are automated, its binding efficiency can be assured.
In accordance with the foregoing, a pneumatic steel bar binding machine is provided.